Ever After High
by danielesteban.tribaldostorres
Summary: Ever After High, El Instituto De Hijos De Famosos Cuentos De Hadas. Royals. Viven Su Cuento De Hadas Revels. Escriben Su Propio Cuento
1. Un Nuevo Capitulo

**Un Nuevo Capitulo**

En un lugar mas allá de la imaginación, El instituto Ever After High, Donde asisten los hijos de los famosos cuentos de hadas, Pero este año seria diferente, Ya que es el año del día del legado, El día donde todos los estudiantes de Ever After High tendrán que jurar seguir los mismos pasos de sus padres.

Mientras que en la villa final del libro, Es el lugar mas sociable y mas fantaubulloso para los estudiantes de Ever After High.

Apple White, La hija de blancanieves se encuentra con su mejor amiga por siempre jamas Briar Beauty, La hija de la bella durmiente.

Tomaban en la castillería un late, La castillería, el lugar la cafetería mas cercana a Ever After High

Apple Dijo:

-¡Briar, No estas emocionada este año es el día de el legado!- Dijo Apple con gran emoción

Briar contesto:

-Si Apple, sera el mejor año para nosotros los royals- Dijo Briar mientras revisaba su My Chapter

De inmediato alguien abrió la puerta de al castillería, Era Raven Queen, La hija de la reina malvada y Madeline Hatter, Hija del sombredero loco.

Madeline le dijo a Raven:

-El año del día de el legado no es sombrerastico- Dijo Madeline con gran alegria

Raven el contesto

-Maddie, es solo un día cualquiera...- Dijo Raven, sintiéndose algo triste

Madeline le dijo:

-Vamos quita esa cara larga... ¡Es Hora Del Te!- Dijo madeline con gran entusiasmo

De inmediato madeline tomo la mano de Raven y corrió asía la mesa mas cercana, Sacando todos los elementos necesarios para tomar el te de su bolso.

Raven le dijo

-Maddie, ¿No es un poco pequeño ese bolso para tantas cosas?- Le pregunto Raven

Madeline le respondio:

-No... Si usas tu imaginación- Madeline respondió

Apple y Briar se pararon de la mesa en la que estaban, Briar fue a pagar la cuenta mientras apple se acercaba a la mesa de Madeline y Raven.

Apple les dijo:

-Hola chicas, ¿Que lindo día no?

Raven respondió:

-Creo que esta lloviendo... Así que no es tan bello...- Respondió Raven un poco aburrida

Madeline dijo:

-Siempre sera un ida lindo si tomamos el te- Respondió madeline mientras servia el te.

Briar pago la cuenta y fue con Apple,Raven y Madeline

Briar dijo:

-Chicas ya va a comenzar el primer día de clase de vemos ir a Ever After High- Dijo briar mientras con su celular miraba fotos

Apple dijo:

-Vamos chicas- Dijo apple

Madeline emocionada por el primer día de clases, salio corriendo de la castillería.

Raven grito:

-¡Madie! Esta lloviendo- Grito Raven con preocupación

Madeline ya afuera de la castillería dijo:

-Gracias Raven me a servido de mucho...- Dijo madeline con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Apple,Briar y Raven salieron de la castillería con un paraguas abierto para cada una de ellas y uno para Madeline, Madeline lo abrió y se fueron juntas a Ever After High.

Justo cuando entraron a ever after high, El Director Grimm, Le dijo a Apple:

-Apple White, Ya te extraña vamos mi futura reina- Dijo con alegria

Apple dijo:

-Gracias Director Grimm- Con una voz muy baja

El director agarro a Apple de la espalda y se fue caminando con ella, Diciéndole muchas cosas sobre su futuro, Mientras le decía volteo su cabeza y miro un poco raro a Raven.

Briar dijo:

-Fui yo o eso fue algo extraño- Dijo Briar mirando a Raven y a Madeline

Madeline y Raven respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Si, Muy extraño...- mirándose una a la otra

Briar corrió muy emocionada asía los casilleros gritando:

-Hurra, El primer día de clase, Vamos a volar el techo en este lugar- Dijo Briar muy emocionada.

Raven dijo:

-Madie, mañana es el ensayo para El Dia Del legado... que pasaría si yo no quisiera jurar- Dijo Raven sintiéndose incomoda

Madeline se quedo callada y con la boca abierta

Raven dijo:

-¿Que... Es solo un pregunta- Dijo Raven

Madeline dijo:

-No, No es por eso, Eso no interesa ahora, Mira atras tullo es... es... ¡One Reflection!- Dijo madeline con emocion.

De inmediato Madeline corrió asía "One Reflection"

Raven dijo:

-Tengo que jurar... si no lo hago mi historia se dejara de contar y yo... Yo desapareceré...- Dijo Raven en voz baja...


	2. El Gran Día

** "El Gran Día"**

Al siguiente día, El Director Grimm llamo a todos los estudiantes de Ever After High al patio trasero.

Cuando ya todos los alumnos se encontraban allí el dijo:

-Estudiantes de Ever After High, Es el ensayo de "El Gran Día" O "El Día Del Legado"- Dijo con voz alta

La Consejera escolar Baba Yaga dijo:

-El día donde los Royals y Los Rebels juraran al mundo seguir los mismos pasos de sus padres de cuentos de hadas- Dijo en voz alta

El Director Grimm dijo:

-Ahora Royals pasen a jurar sus destinos- Dijo el Director

De inmediato todos los Royals subieron al escenario

El Director Grimm Dijo:

-Rebels, Observen como los Royals van a jurar, Como ya sabemos Los "Royals" Son los estudiantes que tienen destinado su final feliz, Ahora Apple White pasa a jurar mi futura reina- Dijo el Director Grimm

Apple de inmediato fue a tomar la llave que el director tenia en su mano, Apple se dirijo a el lugar donde estaba "El Libro Del El Destino"

Apple dijo:

-Yo soy Apple White, Hija de Blancanieves y estoy por siempre lista para aceptar mi destino- Apple dijo sonriendo

De inmediato Apple inserto la llave en "El Libro Del Destino"

El Director Grimm dijo:

-Lo hiciste de maravilla- Dijo El Director Grimm

Apple dijo:

-Lose- Dijo apple con una sonrisa mientras se dirijia con los demás Royals

Así como Apple pasaron todos los Royals.

Todos los Royals avían pasado y El Director Grimm dijo:

-Ahora suban Rebels- Dijo Grimm

Así los Rebels subieron mientras los Royals bajaban

El Director Grimm dijo:

-Raven Queen, Porque no pasas a jurar siendo la primera- Dijo El Director Grimm, Mirando a Raven con desprecio

Raven Dijo:

-Porque, Emm me refiero a que... Dejes lo mejor para el final Director Grimm- Dijo Raven, como si no supiera que mas decir

El Director Grimm dijo:

-Claro Raven siempre sacando escusas- Dijo Grimm

Madeline dijo:

-¡ ! ¡Yo pasare de primera! La hora del te, Comienza en 5, 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ... Emmm ya no pasare...-Dijo madeline con locura-

Madeline saco una mesa de su bolso con todos los elementos para tomar el te...

Raven le dijo a Cerise Hood, La hija de Caperusita Roja, Raven dijo:

- ¿A ti también te sorprende que todo eso pueda entrar en su bolso o solo soy yo? - dijo Raven

Cerise respondio:

-Emmm, No me lo avía preguntando pero ahora que lo dices, si me sorprende...- Dijo Cerise

El Director Grimm dijo:

-Cerise, pasa a jurar- Dijo El Director Grimm mirando a Raven

Todos los Rebels pasaron, excepto Raven, Raven tomo la llave y se acerco a "El Libro Del Destino" y dijo:

-Yo Soy Raven Queen... Emmm, Hija De La Reina Malvada, Y Yo... yo... Yo no pienso seguir el destino de mi madre- Dijo Raven con nervios

Todos se asombraron, Mientras todos murmuraban, en el fondo se escucho a Madeline decir:

-Eso Raven... Emmm... Digo no Raven que haces... Emmm Pero eres mi amiga por nunca jamas así que... Hurra!- Dijo Madeline con duda

El Director Grimm se acerco bruscamente asía Raven diciéndole:

-¡TENDRAS QUE JURAR O SI NO DESAPARECERÁS, Y APPLE NO SERA REINA!- Le dijo gritando

Raven le contesto:

-Y si no pienso hacerlo... No quiero ser malvada no seré malvada y no me podrán obligar- Le contesto Raven

El director Grimm le dijo:

-Entonces sufre las consecuencias de tus actos, Asta que no reacciones y aceptes tu destino permanecerás en la bóveda de los cuentos perdidos- Le dijo el Director Grimm a Raven con felicidad

De inmediato el Director saco un polvo mágico de su bolsillo, Raven trato de huir pero... Apple y Daring Charming, Hijo Del Principe Azul, La tomaron de sus brazos para que no se moviera.

Apple dijo:

-Lo siento Raven... Si no juras jamas tendré mi final feliz- Le dijo Apple a Raven con tristesa

El Director Grimm, Corrió de inmediato a Raven y la roció con los polvos, Raven desapareció al instante, dejando solo su corona de púas, su anillo morado de diamante y una nube de humo morado.

Todos quedaron asombrados, El Director Grimm tomo la corona y el anillo, Los sostuvo en el aire y les dijo a todos:

-Ven lo que pasa cuando alguien desobedece las reglas, Ahora todos regresen a clases- Dijo el Director Grimm

Madeline fue donde el director y le dijo

-¡Hey! Si Raven no quiere jurar no la puede obligar Jum, Paz y Galletitas- Dijo Madeline triste...


	3. La Bóveda De Los Cuentos Perdidos

**La Bóveda De Los Cuentos Perdidos**

Raven, Tras ser desterrada a " La Bóveda De Los Cuentos Perdidos".

Raven, Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, Lleno de cosas viejas y polvorientas, Con unas estanterías llenas de libros viejos, Raven se encontraba acostada, Abrió sus ojos y pestañeo, Raven dijo:

-Que... ¿Donde Estoy?... ¿Quien Soy?...- Dijo Raven sobándose la cabeza.

Raven se levanto y miro su vestimenta y dijo:

-¿Que son todas estas cadenas?, ¿Estos colores tan oscuros?... ¿Sera que soy un ser maligno? - Dijo Raven confundida

Raven sigio un camino que conducía a una estantería con 3 libros dorados, Aunque llenos de polvo, Raven se acerco a la estantería, Tomo un libro, Le quito el polvo con la mano y leyó el titulo de el libro se llamaba "Magia Y Coronas",Raven dijo:

-Un cuento dorado mmm ¿estará hecho de oro?- Dijo Raven preguntándose a ella misma

Raven trato de abrir el libro pero estaba sellado con una cerradura con forma de corazón, Raven dejo el libro en la estanteria, Raven tomo el otro libro y leyó el titulo quitando le el polvo, su titulo era "La Reina Malvada Mas Buena" Raven al leer el titulo dijo:

-Nose porque, pero el titulo me es muy conocido...- Dijo Raven dudando

Al igual que el otro libro también estaba sellado pero con una cerradura en forma de estrella, Raven dejo el libro en la estantería y tomo el ultimo libro que se encontraba a la estantería su titulo era " El secreto de EAH" Raven dijo:

-¿El Secreto de EAH?, Creo que se me hes familiar, los libros pueden ayudarme a descifrar que hago en este sitio y quien soy, Encontrare esas llaves- Dijo Raven

Raven tomo los libros y se dirijo a una puerta muy grande con alas rotas de argel y raíces de un árbol

_Mientras Tanto En Ever After High _

Apple White, se encontraba con Briar Beauty y con Blondie Loocks, Hija De Risitos De Oro, Blondie Dijo:

-Como estara Raven, Después de lo que paso ese día... ¡Mis Seguidores No Paran De Preguntarme ¿Donde Esta Raven!- Dijo Blondie

Apple dijo:

-Ami me preocupa, Creo que hablare con Grimm- Dijo Apple alejándose de ellas

Apple corrió a la oficina de el director

_Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc_

Apple toco la puerta de la oficina de Grimm desesperada mente, Grimm abrio y dijo:

-Apple, ¿Que haces por aquí?- Dijo Grimm con duda

Apple le dijo:

-¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Raven!- Dijo Apple, Con manera angustiada

Grimm dijo:

-¿De que hablas Apple?- Dijo Grimm

Apple metio la mano en le bolsillo de Grimm y corrió, Grimm Inmediatamente corrió tras ella, Grimm dijo:

-¡APPLE! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ALTO!- Dijo gritando

Apple dijo:

-Tengo que hacerlo, Raven esta hay por mi culpa, Lo are- Dijo Apple mientras corría

Apple solto los polvos al aire y cayeron sobre de ella, Grimm corrió al lado de Apple y también le cayeron a el...


	4. ¡¡Raven Donde Estas!

He estado algo ausente, pero tratare de continuar con el fic de Ever After High, aquí va el capitulo 4 espero les guste

* * *

Apple despertó en un lugar polvoriento... oscuro... Apple se paro pensando:

-Donde estará Raven- pensó Apple

Apple grito muy fuerte:

-¡RAVEN!- Grito Apple asustada

al que nadie le respondiera, Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas rápido, de inmediato se sentó y miro al suelo, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...

_Mientras tanto Raven_

Raven dentro de la puerta, habían velas prendidas, la cera ya casi las había consumido, pues pasando todo este tiempo alguien debe ir cambiándolas, habían 5 puertas... Raven sin pensarlo se dirijo a la de la mitad, la puerta se abrió sola y ella entro... Un brillo segó sus ojos...

-¡Ahh! esa luz es una maldición- dijo Raven cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

Raven se dirijo a ese brillo sin mirar, de repente se cae al suelo queda inconsciente... antes de que cerrara sus ojos observo la silueta de un hombre...

Raven despierta en una jaula...

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy? ¡Los libros! ¡¿No los tengo?!- Dijo Raven

Raven ve una sombra... y se levanta del suelo

-¿Quien eres...? - Pregunta Raven

la sombra da un paso a delante...

- ¡Grimm! - Dice Raven sorprendida

-Raven... Raven... Raven...- Dice Grimm mirando el suelo

- ¿Donde están mis libros? - le pregunta Raven caminando a los barrotes de la jaula

-Tuyos... hahahahahaha no me hagas reír, esos libros son míos- Dijo Grimm

- ¿Que? - Dice Raven

- Como lo oyes, los libros son míos y jamas los encontraras ni tampoco sus llaves - Dice Grimm de manera malvada

- ¿Que harás conmigo?- Pregunta Raven

- ¡Nada tu no importas! ire a buscar a Apple no debe estar muy lejos...-Dice Grimm

Grimm sale de la habitación por una puerta algo estrecha

- ¡Espera! ¿Apple esta aqui...? - Dice Raven nervisosa

_Mientras tanto Apple_

Apple se levanta del suelo

-Tengo que encontrar a Raven- Pensó Raven

Apple trata de buscar una salida con sus manos, Apple se recuesta en una puerta, aunque ella no sabia que era una puerta, Apple cae al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ahhh! ¡Salí lo hice!- Dice Apple

Apple se levanta del suelo y corre por un pasillo ya que hay si hay luz, entra a un puerta donde hay mas puertas es una especie de laberinto de puertas, Apple no sabia en que puertas entraba estaba muy feliz de haber salido de hay, Apple entro a una habitación al parecer era el final del laberinto

-¿Donde Estoy?- Dice Apple

Apple cambia y ve una jaula desde lejos, Apple se acerca

-¡Raven que te han hecho!- Dice Apple asustada


End file.
